In a conventional barcode reader 100 using a linear sensor, as shown in FIG. 6, a configuration in which an image pickup lens 111 and a linear sensor 101 are provided at the center of a reader casing, and a first LED (Light Emitting Diode) 102 and a second LED 103 are provided on the both sides of the linear sensor 101, is known. The first LED 102 and the second LED 103 generate respectively line-shaped aiming light 122 and aiming light 123 through a light projection lens 112 and a light projection lens 113. These aiming light partially overlap each other and become one ray of aiming light on appearance. The aiming light outputted from the first LED 102 is projected in a region between a straight line 102a and a straight line 102b, and the aiming light outputted from the second LED 103 is projected in a region between a straight line 103a and a straight line 103b. 
Note that as the first LED 102 and the second LED 103 are symmetrically provided with respect to the image pickup lens 111, the center of the projected one ray of aiming light on appearance overlaps the center 101c of a field of view of the image pickup lens 111 (a region between a straight line 101a and a straight line 101b). Accordingly, when a user of the barcode reader 100 aligns the center of the aiming light with a barcode, the barcode is captured at the center of the field of view also from the viewpoint of the image pickup lens 111. The user can perform alignment between the barcode reader 100 and the barcode without awkwardness.
PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose this type of barcode reader.